Mortals and Svartalheim
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Challenge: "…Friend Anthony- you cannot possibly," Thor started before frowning as if deep in thought. "Okay, I can take a lot of crap. But there is no way, you are a god." Anthony Edward Tyrggr Stark. Part time Asgardian? Just a little on his mother's side.


**Hey everyone! This is a challenge requested: _Make Tony an Asgardian._**

**__Well...I can do that.**

**Sorry for the paragraph being clumped together- i'm not sure why it's so compressed, it won't let me space it out either. Sorry. **

* * *

Marieta Verusdottir was no high merchant, nor well known throughout Asgard. She was the daughter of the merchant Verus, who overlooked all trade from the Valir, Dwarves, Elves, Dark Elves, and what used to be Jotun. He sold silk and other rare cloths from the Elven kind, traded lumps of metal ore from Svartalheim and the dwarves. He then sold the goods to other employers who were willing to buy them throughout Asgard. Due to Verus' job, he was able to support the Asgardian Marieta, and her mother Tiera, who worked as a palace servant in the high court of the All father.  
Due to Tiera's close contact with the palace guards and rarely, the Allfather himself, she was able to spread tales and speak in hushed voices in the dusk of each day.  
One of these tales was that of a rare relic stolen and hidden to the Allfather's eye, known as the Tesseract, and rumored to be hidden in the shadows of the realm of Midgard.  
"Midgard?" She had asked, long ago while sitting upon the floor of their home.  
" Indeed, voices whisper of that realm. I dare say the mortals are more of danger then they ever were centuries ago when then two princess ventured upon Midgard."  
"But the king searches for the relic? He sends his sons to find it?" Marieta questioned, and her father gave a slight scowl.  
"Stop speaking of useless tongues, the quarrels of the king are of no importance to us." He scowled, rising from the silken rugs upon the ground, leaving the sight of Marieta and Tiera.  
Although no more words were spoken, Tiera gave a large nod, a letters worth of information transferring between the two in those few seconds.  
_'Midgard_' her mind whispered, and with an odd certainty of her mind did she decide automatically what she was to do.  
_'I shall find this Tesseract, and bring honor upon our family.'_

x-(X)-x

Marieta moved quietly between the large stables of Asgard, snaking her way among the noble large and powerful steeds of Asgard. She turned, moving towards a particular tan colored steed, not at all of the beauty and grace of the palace horses.  
She grabbed the saddle, attaching small bags while tightening the cloak around her throat and tugging the hood above her pinned brown hair, hiding her face from sight as she pulled herself up upon her father's horse. He would not be proud of her use of the family horse, but she held no intentions of returning without the lost relic. She awkwardly held the reigns, twisting in the large saddle to get the sword to stop prodding her painfully in her ribs. She was no warrior, but she was not a stranger to blades. It was typical of children to learn the ways of a blade, even it the use of Seidr was expected of her.  
"Lady, have you been permitted to use that steed?" A stable boy asks, looking at her in slight suspicion as he only saw a strange lady upon Lord Verus' horse.  
"My father has let me take Ardor." Marieta stated with false confidence while the stable boy gave a small bow, his worker status lower then her merchant status.  
She turned, directing the horse clumsily out onto the main golden roads of Asgard, moving among the chariots and wagons, bowing her head when a row of palace guards weaved among the traffic of horses, looking for someone she cared naught for.  
Once the paved roads split into the gilded stone path that cut across the countryside did Marieta spur her horse into a canter. She didn't turn off the paved roads, even as the gilded stone ended and instead turned to a thick bridge that pulsed with light each time the horse took a step.  
The golden sphere at the edge of the path drew nearer and larger As she drew closer, wind from the sea below swooped up onto her, forcing her hood from her head, and causing her hair to whip around.  
Her horse slowed and she pulled on the reigns, hesitating before stepping down and grabbing its saddle, directing it into the imposingly large room, eyes looking for the gatekeeper, who probably already knew of her reason for being here.  
Instead, a large well groomed palace horse met her eyes, looking at ease while the rainbows lights reflected off of its glossy black coat.  
"And who are you, to travel across the Bifrost without accompaniment?" A smooth voice caused her turn with a gasp and look at the imposing figure,  
"Or attempt, that is." He finished, eying her while she lowered herself to a knee, arm crossed over her chest.  
"Forgive me, I did not expect another here, my prince." She quickly added, and a low chuckle awaited her while she hesitantly looked up.  
"Rise, watching one fret is always amusing." He chuckled, all anxiety leaving her in one fell swoop.  
"However, your reasoning for being her is enthralling." He noted, a flash of curiosity crossing his emerald eyes as Marieta drew nervous once more.  
"I- my father wishes to draw negotiations with the people of Midgard." She fumbled for an excuse while Prince Loki frowned.  
" Of course. However, the reasoning as for why you seem to have brought a moons worth of food is beyond me." He spoke, voice obviously sarcastic while a blush stained Marieta's face.  
"Do not lie to me, Verusdottir, and I shall not treat you so. Midgard you spoke of, and Midgard you shall go."  
"But why?" She spoke in smear whisper of surprise, and a small amused grin stretched across Prince Loki's face.  
"Adventure seems to be one a child must do on Asgard. Certainly it is something Thor insists on." Loki rolled his eyes, and Marieta held back a laugh. Insulting one of the Princes was not wise to do.  
"What of the gatekeeper?" Marieta asked hesitantly, and Loki looked towards the palace with a small smirk.  
"He is in meeting with my father. My father has sent out guards for I, suspecting I may be up to my mischief. He is proper to assume so." Loki chuckled, drawing behind him a blade much too large for he.  
"Behold, merchant, Heimdal's sword, as easily plucked as a sweet from a babe's hand. Seidr is underestimated." He smirked, but Marieta's eyes were drawn on the golden blade. It seemed her greatest worry was all for naught.  
"Midgard you wanted, Verusdottir, Midgard you shall go. I hold no promises for a return trip, however." He warned her in a steely tone, but Marieta instead gave a soft smile.  
"I expected not, Prince Loki. How shall I ever repay you?"  
She stressed, but Loki waved a hand dismissively.  
"Heimdal's fretting shall be retribution enough. Shall you be off? I must visit Svartalheim and bargain with the dwarves." Loki hummed, sliding the sword into the slot, and beautiful colors filled the gold as the dome swirled, spooking the horses slightly.

She pulled on the reigns, throat dry as she looked in slight panic at the elder Prince. His hair was slightly moving in the sudden pull and harsh winds of the Bifrost, and his horse seemed just as spooked as her own, but very well at hiding its panic.

_'It was he.'_ She realized with a silent gasp, _'It was he the guards were searching upon the streets for!'_

"I wish you well on your quest, Verusdottir. It is unlikely we shall meet again." He hummed, and with a slow drawing of the sword, she was pulled through the Bifrost, her horse nickering in fright as it felt the odd squeezing sensation and it bucked, trying to throw off the magical presence.

Then, she landed, her horse bucking alongside her as she spun, looking around the chilly forest. She spun, shushing her horse as her breath came in small smoke like puffs in the cold air. She was on Midgard- is anyone besides the Gatekeeper would know how to use the Bifrost, it would be the Trickster, the last son of the Allfather.

Then, she paused, halting in her mounting of her father's horse as she thought, and looked around at the forest around her.

She was in another realm, Midgard, if the trickster Prince did not lie to her, and on her own. She had not alerted any to her plans, nor even mentioned the fact she was leaving to her father.

This…could possibly end bad.

X-(x)-X

She spurred her horse on again, hood down and hair trailing behind her as her horse galloped, occasionally protesting her abuse and tossing it's head as she had to slow and allow it to trot against her wishes.

She scowled at the beast- why couldn't she have one of the well trained palace horses like the young Prince had?

"No- stop that." She scowled, tugging at the reigns as her horse leaned down to chew at the vegetation that grew on the ground.

"Looks to me, like a little lady wondered too far off from her ranch." A voice drawled and she gasped, turning the protesting but not very upset horse to look at the man.

He wore odd clothing, not long or regal looking but instead composed of several layers, the outer looking similar to worn leather.

"Whoa- put the hand down, lady." He stated quickly, taking a step back and lifting his hands in a sign of surrender as she let her hand trail on the scabbard.

"Why?" She warned cautiously, noticing how her Asgardian accent was obviously different from the males.

"I don't think any of us want to get hurt. Now, why don't you lower your hand, and we can all be polite about this, Mrs.?" He asked, voice low and slow as he spoke again, obviously wary of her.

"Marieta." She spoke quickly, slightly rushed as she gripped the reigns to her father's horse slightly tighter.

"Maria?" He blinked, and she made no move to correct him- if that was the dialect the Mortals spoke in, who was she to confuse their language?

"Okay then Maria, how about you turn around on that pretty horse of yours, and go that way, while I go the other, and we'll never meet each other again." He stated calmly with an arrogant and disrespectful grin on his face.

"If that is the way you speak to any maiden, there is no doubt why your tone is of such arrogance." She sniffed, turning the horse and beginning to walk away.

"Arrogance? Are you kidding me- look Lady-"

"Lady Marieta and you shall address me as such." She informed him and he blinked rather incredulously at her.

"Really? Fine then- I have enough girls swooning at my side, _Lady Maria,_ and I don't need any girl like you sayin' that to me!" He huffed, and Marieta blinked, was this the way mortals acted?

"If this is how your race behaves, there is no doubt behind the rumors of barbarians." She huffed, turning and this time she paused as he outright walked towards her.

"Okay, _race?_ What is a dame like you saying that for?" He stared at her in slight confusion, and she frowned, then his eyes traced her scabbard and his eyes shot up in surprise.

"You creatures are mortals, people of Midgard. I am from the realm of Asgard, the land of the gods." She frowned, and he stared, blinking dumbly for a few seconds before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of her hand in a regal fashion.

"Well then Lady Maria- my name's Howard Stark and I feel like I'm in a Shakespeare play." He chuckled lowly, and reached out to grab her horse's reigns, pausing as she looked as if struck.

"Sorry about that ma'am. I'd assume that you'd need a handsome fellow to show you around our _lovely_ planet, and someone who has a cover up for a dame appearing out in blue of Cali." He hummed, and she blinked, he frowned before seeing her baffled look.

"…Doth thou needith assistance in showing of the land?" He asked in a preposterous sounding accent, and she was released at understanding what he was saying.

"Yes please, thank you, Son of Stark." She gave a slight bow of her head, and if anything, the mortal laughed louder.

x-(X)-x

Marieta Verusdottir was no more.

After years of her helpful guide who led her out of the forests of California, she eventually accepted a marriage proposal from her friend and savior.

Marieta Verusdottir vanished, as did the remnants of Asgard, as Maria Stark was born.

Maria Stark was still very similar to Marieta; she had changed a few things however. She had adapted very well to the culture of Earth. She had learned the new style of dress, and enjoyed it immensely. She and Howard had decided on her accent, and thus she was from Norway. The press always imagined that she had been too many beauty parlors and had multiple spa treatments to keep her skin in the youthful condition of immortality.

That was an issue that she and Howard had discussed several times before, yet it was never brought up after then.

She was told the tales of Captain America and introduced to one of Howards lifetime friends, Peggy Carter, and became slight friends.

Howard had created a very tightly knit cover story for her, and thankfully it fit in well with her appearance and her slightly sheltered persona. Due to this cover story, near none knew of her real stature, in exception to Howard, and a few close friends of his, including Mrs. Carter.

Many years after their marriage, did she find out she was pregnant.

Howard was not in joy with her news, and instead drunk away, finding an intoxicated state more appealing then when he had to design weapons or stress about his company in his sober moments.

Maria did not mind her child, and in those months did she let her Asgardian nature show in those brief moments of solitude.

When Anthony Edward Stark was born, Howard had become a drinker, and became more obsessed with finding the lost Steve Rogers as he had discovered a new lead on one of the searching missions in the Atlantic Ocean.

Maria did not care as he left, but as she held her child, she _knew_ he was Asgardian.

She could see it in the way his skin was flawless and unblemished, or even in youth the way his bones felt sturdier then other mortal children she had met.

So she named him a new name, Tryggr, a name which meant 'trustworthy'.

He seemed trustworthy to keep her and him a secret.

When he was young, already advanced and strong for his age, showing his Asgardian bloodline that Howard feared would show, did she start to hum the songs that were normally chanted loudly and drunkenly on Odin's feast every fall.

Anthony's eyes watched her with an intelligent gaze, and seemingly only a few weeks later, he was humming them back to her like a song bird.

He had gained Howard's intelligence, and yet Howard did not lighten up with his consumption of alcohol, Maria had all but given up hope for curing him of this illness, and instead gave her attention to her Anthony, _her Tryggr._

When he was four and able to know more of the Earth sciences that she knew even, did she enthrall him in the stories of her realm.

Anthony learned, gaining knowledge of everything she had known of Asgard while learning the skills of the Midgardian's own form of 'magic'.

When he was graduating something akin to the warrior's academy, he was able to recite multiple relations he had on his Asgardian side, as well as the royal family and their relations to each branch of Yggdrasil. He was particularly fond of the trickster, Prince Loki, finding his wordplay enthralling.

Tension between Anthony and Howard grew until the two could bare no visible sight or physical contact with one another.

Maria managed to convince Howard to _visit_ their only child, and when they drove down the road, only hours away from their only child who was pure Asgardian by blood, did the accident happen.

An Asgardian could sustain much more damage than a normal mortal could, but even a direct hit to the brain or heart, would end the life of an immortal.

And that's just what the truck did, the moment it had hit she and her husband.

X-(x)-X

Anthony Edward Stark really should have seen it coming.

Honestly, it would only be so long until some insane crack head got the idea to capture the Avengers, or even worse, _succeed._

He cringed, groaning and pressing one hand over his eyes to ward off the bright light of whoever strung the bare bulbs in the prison cells.

"Stark?" He heard someone ask, and rough hands jolted him up, eyes opening and lights searing his brains.

"I'm up Legolas- dear god, this is worse than any hangover I've had for a while." He grunted, sitting in an awkward squat as he rubbed his eyes.

"We wish you were just drunk, Stark. The dude got all of us. Bruce is drugged on something, and Cap and Thor are over in the cell across from us- cell's thicker over there." Clint nodded, and Tony blinked, the bright white slowly fading into what he recognized as a cell.

"Great- what happened to Natashalie?" Tony groaned, sitting back while spotting the crumpled red hair.

"She's been out, knocked out by a knife…although, you took a what? The butt of a rocket launcher? You should be out lot longer then she is." Clint grunted, and Tony gave a shrug and a weak grin.

"Well, if you _want_ me to go asleep-" He grinned, playing it off weakly.

"No." Clint snapped, looking at the slightly dazed figure of Steve across the tiny walkway. "We need all of the strategists we can get."

Tony normally would make a joke, but he glances around, eyes momentarily locking on his cage walls. Then on Thor's, who was pacing in the small space.

"Hey, Hammer Time- how strong are those bars?" Tony grunted, and Thor looked up with a frown, grabbing one and twisting. Even in the slight distance Tony could see his bicep strain and muscles quiver before he sighed and lowered his arm.

"Okay, that's…180 degrees of a bent elbow mixed in with Asgardian bone density and Thor's weight with time estimated…" Tony frowned, eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Tony- what are you _talking,_ about?" Clint asked, completely baffled by the odd statements.

"Shush- Aluminum crumples at 1 ton, build in Thor's structure and…that's impossible. Okay, so they'd have…Carbon Steel, and _we_ have Aluminum. Great." Tony cursed, looking around and spotting the keys by the door a few dozen feet away. _Idiot._

He heard a low groan and turned, Natasha stirring slightly by the ground where she blinked, and winced.

"Lights? Yeah, I think they did that on purpose." Tony sympathized while she was propped upwards.

"Where are we?" She groaned, and Steve answered, finally understanding what was going on.

"We're captured. Anything remember anything important?" Steve asked, and Tony gave a shrug, Thor a sad shake of his head.

"Your suit? Did they get it?" Clint asked, and Tony snorted.

"Nah, told Jarvis to scrap the thing. I can make another." He sighed. _'Yeah, but it takes weeks to do so.'_ His mind added.

"…Sorry." Natasha offered in bland sympathy.

"…No way to get out?" Steve asked, and Clint looked to Tony who snorted.

"Nope, nada. The only way to get you out is if Hammer Time had something to brace his back against and push- he'd get maybe 3 tons of force out of him if he had both arms upright, enough to break those bars. A well aimed punch could break ours." Tony shrugged, and Steve let out a sigh.

They stayed there a while. If anything, the world would notice the absence of the superhuman team. As time drawled on and on, Tony felt a little more annoyed at the situation, and the lack of human contact.

If they were going to _kidnap him,_ they should at least show their face!

In a cloud of red smoke, suddenly, there stood a man.

He wore an obviously insane grin on his face, one eye twitching while the iris a florescent orange.

"Oh great, we got captured by a freaking mutant." Tony grunted, and the insane captor's good eye twitched.

"What do you want with us?" Steve asked cautiously, and the mutant seemed to smirk even more.

"What do _I_ want? No no no- what _he wants,_ he wants your price." The mutant stated, nodding his heads as if he had just declared something incredibly important.

Clint blinked.

"Oh-_kay._ You, my odd mutant stranger, are insane." Tony nodded, and the mutant scowled. It snapped his fingers and in a puff of rancid smelling red smoke, it was right against the bars, causing Tony to jump.

"Jeeze- give a guy a fair warning!" Tony growled, and the mutant hissed, showing off yellowed teeth while Natasha and Clint tensed beside him.

"Enough." A regal voice stated calmly, and at once the mutant jumped away- _literally,_ appearing by the side of the tall walking elegant yet obvious mastermind.

"Dark Elf." Thor growled under his breath while the man walked forward in a fluid grace Tony had only seen once before- and long ago.

"Correct, Thunderer." The creature spoke, voice the stereotypical vampire sounding- deep and velvet smooth. Somewhat similar to Loki, except this one was more…exotic, sounding.

" I am Joreilk, however, that is all you need to know. What you must know, is that you are going to tell me _everything._" He spoke with a slight grin.

Tony hesitated, normally, he'd send out a cocky comment, but then, _he remembered._

Dark Elves, home to Svartalheim. Extra senses and stronger then a normal human, weaker than an Asgardian however. Gifted in magic, having ability to shape shift, teleport, and use brief mental connections.

"Crap- you're _purple."_ Clint stated, Joreilk having stepped into the light. Indeed, his skin was a deep plum of the Dark Elves, and his eyes a golden cat-like.

"Yeah, now shut up Legolas." Tony hissed under his breath, causing Steve to look at him in surprise, and Tony spoke before any other could utter a word.

"And what exactly is it you were hoping to get? I'm the smartest one here, take me and let the others go. You won't learn anything from them."

Joreilk turned toward him, golden eyes observing him in curiosity.

"Oh, but the Asgardian holds knowledge you couldn't hope to dream of." The Dark Elf snorted, turning and lifting one hand to signal to his little mutant friend.

"Oh?" Tony swallowed thickly, feeling as if he was going to regret his actions, "Try me."

Joreilk paused before an amused smirk curled across his lips.

"Friend Anthony, stay out of this. This quarrel is not with you." Thor growled, hand curling into a fist.

"No, but I just made it mine." Tony swallowed while Natasha grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

"I bet you my friend's freedom, that I can answer three questions." Tony swallowed, hands clamping around the bars. If he really had to- he could fight the Elf.

"Stark! Be quiet-"

"I accept, mortal." The Dark Elf chuckled, amused while he turned, white fingernails tapping against his plum chin as he thought.

He noticed everyone tense, and Tony couldn't blame him.

Thankfully, he had a secret weapon.

"Oh? A rather daring move mortal. But let's play, shall we?" The elf chuckled, turning to face Thor as he asked his question with a grin.

"Who was the ancient Lord of the Dark Elves before who took the throne?" The elf asked, and Tony paused, mind racing for an answer.

He faintly heard Clint mutter over and over quietly '_we're dead. We're dead. Stark killed us.'_

"Malekith the Accursed, and Queen Alflyse holds the throne." He swallowed.

Joreilk spun in surprise, eyebrows raised as Steve looked at him, utterly stunned.

He spotted Clint's gaping mouth and Natasha's lifted eyebrow before he swallowed again.

"That is correct, Joreilk." Thor rumbled, and looked at Tony suspiciously.

"Another question then?" Joreilk drawled, turning this time to face Tony, who swallowed, hands clenching around the bars as he stressed slightly.

"What is traded from Svartalheim?" He growled, and Tony swallowed, mind scanning all possible memories.

"Dwarves trade metals and weaponry to blacksmiths all over the world. Nothing else can be shipped out because the land is too polluted from _your kind,_ to actually be inhabitable for other creatures." Tony bit out, and now, even Thor looked impressed.

Joreilk hissed, pressing against the bars and his eyes flaming with fury as Tony answered right- again.

"Last question." He growled, and Tony let out a low breath- he could do this.

Joreilk paused, eyes flickering to the way Tony's hand was clamped tightly around the metal bars.

"I've got all day." Tony smirked, and the Dark Elf's eyes flickered up to his.

"My last question, of whose bloodline do you carry, immortal?" the Dark Elf hissed, and Tony flinched recoiling and letting go of the bar in surprise, taking a step back.

"Wha? What makes you say that?" Tony blinked in surprise- and shock.

The Dark Elf glanced towards the bar, and a sickening feeling as he could easily see his own hand print sculpted into the metal from his hard grip.

"No answer? I can accept that." The Dark Elf grinned toothily, hand drawing out a lethal looking dagger with a slight curve in it.

"No! You cannot ask a question with no answer!" Thor roared, and Steve took a ready step, looking as if he was about to slam into the cage.

"Marieta Verusdottir." Tony swallowed after stating it, not daring to look at anybody's faces while the elf lifted his eyebrows, taking a small step back.

"Verus? The merchant who transported our metals?" He growled, and Tony said nothing, this time shrugging and crossing his arms.

"…Friend Anthony- you cannot possibly," Thor started before frowning as if deep in thought.

"Okay, I can take a lot of crap. But there is _no way,_ you are a god." Clint laughed, and the elf stared still, Tony inclining his head slightly, the briefest flicker drew his attention to the sword on the elf's side…and he never noticed.

"Silence, mortals!" Joreilk growled, and Tony glared this time.

"I answered three questions. You let them go, you agreed." Tony mentioned, and the elf sneered.

"I don't think I will." He spat, and Tony sighed.

"Somehow- I _knew_ you'd say that." He sighed.

He grabbed the bars, pulling with the strength he normally kept hidden, and they groaned, caving under his hidden strength.

He ducked, Natasha leaping out like a starved leopard before knocking the creature to the ground.

Tony jumped over him, grabbing the keys on the hook across the wall, before wincing as the elf managed to knock his leg out.

He crashed onto the ground, managing to grab the hand going towards his neck and redirect it, crunching it against the floor as the elf howled with pain as his elbow met his nose with devastating Asgardian force.

"Nobody kidnaps Anthony Stark and gets away from it." He growled, getting up and standing with the keys in his hand, sending a concerned look to Natasha, who was nursing a sprained wrist, and Clint who had a developing black eye.

Just for good measures, he stomped on the elf's groin.

He turned, fitting the key into the lock with some fumbling and swinging the door open the moment the tumblers activated, and at once Thor was there, looking at him with shadowed eyes and a look of pure suspicion.

"How did you-" Steve started, his eyes widening as Tony smelt the rancid smell and spun.

He ducked the mutant's flying punch, Thor smashing his fist out and knocking the mutant back, him colliding with the bars and falling to the ground with a crunch, not twitching.

"Let's get out of here." Clint grunted, black eye developing into a nasty purple splotch as he yanked the door open, Natasha on his heels while she pressed her bad wrist into her stomach for protection.

Tony was out next, Steve by his side while Thor took up rear, holding the still unconscious Bruce as they looked around the stone corridor.

"Uh- left?" Clint asked. Hearing no complaints, they took off quickly, turning every few ways in a random pattern Tony recognized as the 'Ice Ice Baby' drum beat.

Snorting under his breath Clint yanked open a door with a faint amount of light peeking under, forcing himself through the gap Tony heard Natasha curse under her breath as he blinked in the harsh light.

"…Is this- a _stable?"_ Steve stated in surprise, and Tony managed to crack a grin, approaching one of the massive horses.

"Seems like it, Spangles. Doesn't surprise me, Dark Elves like horses since Svartalheim doesn't have any." Tony hummed, and looked at the large beauties.

"Yeah- you have _a lot_ of explaining to do-"

"Oh, crap." Tony groaned, looking at the horses, and noticing just _how_ big they were.

"What?" Natasha growled, apparently not to pleased with the horses.

"These are _Shire's_, you know…_Draft Horses?_" He asked, and looking at the blank faces Tony scowled, looking at them then scowling.

"Okay- how about those horses that pull _sleighs?"_ He added, and suddenly Clint's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Grea- _Wait…_we don't _have _a s-" He froze, now understanding Tony's trail of thought.

"What?" Steve asked, and Clint frowned.

"We have to _ride_ these mammoths." He growled, and Steve blinked.

"In translation, the bigger the horse, the more painful it is for you later." He winced, and Steve grunted slightly, moving towards one of the horses with a swallow.

"Okay…we can do this, only to the nearest town…Avengers, pick a pony." Steve winced and Natasha scowled.

"Its horse actual-"

"I call the grey one!" Tony sang, practically skipping to the odd grey giant horse which tossed its head and snorted loudly.

"…Okay, Stark get's the grey horse. Err- is anyone _experienced_ at riding horses?" Steve asked, looking at Bruce who was still out of it.

"Aye, horses are the main means of transportation on Asgard." Thor nodded, and Clint gave a shrug.

"I know a few things about horses, had a friend who…_worked_ in a circus." He added and Natasha shot him a look.

"If it means anything, I'm actually a pretty good rider." Tony shrugged, and Steve lifted one eyebrow but shook his head.

"Okay, that doesn't surprise me actually- mount up-"

"I'll ride with Clint, my hand isn't going to be much help for the reigns." Natasha nodded, showing the swollen limb.

"Oh and also- you should probably…oh, I don't know, get a _saddle."_ Tony pointed out, head jerking to the wall of saddles, but before Steve could move, Tony was already yanking two off the wall.

"You know what? Never mind, I'll get her ready for you. You'd probably make it slide all the way to her belly." Tony snorted, quickly and easily tying the saddle onto his grey horse, maybe a little less as comfortable as Thor however.

"You ready?" Clint asked, sitting in the sadly comfortably while Natasha was behind him, one arm wrapped around his stomach although it looked as if it didn't distract Clint much.

"Fine here." Tony grunted, watching Steve mount awkwardly before walking to his horse and easily flipping himself onto it with the ease of Thor, who had Bruce in front of him, masked by Thor's size.

"Okay- we ride." Steve nodded, awkwardly trying to get his horse to move while it tossed its head.

Tony snorted, moving his horse into a walk and alongside Steve.

"Use your body weight, shift up and it'll move." He advised and very slowly, the bruised and battered team made their way out of the insane Elf's lair.

To find themselves somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.

They moved along the mountain path, Thor in the back with Bruce while amazingly enough, Tony was the one that led.

Thankfully, he had a home not that far away. If that was ironic, or relieving, he wasn't sure.

"Stark! Where are you going?" Clint called, watching him turn off the large road they had been walking on, and Tony just rolled his eyes, signaling for them to follow.

They marched on, the forest growing decently thick while Tony kept his eyes open, a small smile on his face when he recognized his low home that was tucked away in the forest.

"Welcome to my seventh, humble abode." Tony gave with a bow, dismounting easily while he approached the door, Jarvis recognizing him while the other's dismounted also, leaving the horses outside before walking in.

"Dang Stark- reminds me of Twilight." Clint muttered, seeing the entire glass wall overlooking a creek and the forest. Tony rolled his eyes, moving to a washroom to grab the first aid kit for Natasha.

She gave a slight nod of thanks when he dropped it onto the couch next to her, and waited for the questions.

He knew they were coming.

"So…what was the Dark Elf talking about?" Steve hesitantly asked.

And…._There_ they were!

Tony looked away and out the glass wall, jaw tense as he thought about what to say, and if he should.

"Anthony." Thor rumbled, and Tony looked back, "You said that you were the son of Merieta Verusdottir."

"Yeah," Tony stated, swallowing again and giving a nod, "That's right."

"But what- that makes you a god?" Clint snorted with a laugh, and Tony turned his neck to look at him. Face looking at him with absolutely no emotion, showing that _yes he was serious._

The smile on Clint's face dropped quickly, being replaced with shock, "Holy Shit, you're not joking."

Tony said nothing, looking at Thor who said nothing and simply looked him up and down.

"So what- that makes you a…demigod? Right? Half god?" Steve asked with confusion and Tony shook his head, tone somewhat flat.

"Asgardian genes are more dominant then mortal's by far. The only things carried over were the ageing factor and a few other smaller things. I'm more Asgardian then Midgardian if that makes sense…like, an 80% to 20%." Tony offered, and Natasha just looked at him.

"You're not human." She stated dryly, and Tony's jaw tightened as he icily responded back.

"No."

It was quiet before she spoke again, and this time, Tony gave a large flinch.

"Afghanistan?"

He drew silent, not overly wanting to remember…

"Even Thor isn't bulletproof. Our skin and muscle are more dense, but we're not indestructible. A decapitation, a sword to the heart, and there's no way to come back from that." Tony scoffed, looking away while this time Clint looked guilty.

"…So your ma' actually died in a car accident?" He asked, and Tony didn't physically respond.

"…She took a glass shard to the temple; it was from the truck they were hit with. Died before she knew what happened."

It was silent as everyone paid respects to the unknown Asgardian… and finally, Thor spoke.

"I remember your grandmother, Lady Tiera…I see her in you, and I see your mother in you, as of what I can remember." Thor grumbled and Tony managed to smirk slightly.

"Yeah- mum met you a few times. Probably didn't recognize her, being so young." Tony sighed, and the others look at them in confusion.

"Uh-…yeah, I don't get it." Clint stated awkwardly, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"An Asgardian ages until 500, then immortality kicks in and you live forever, Thor's like…4000? That about right?" He blinked, and Thor gave a short nod.

"Right, so he'd be a _picture_ of what he is now, and my mum was about…274 years old I think. So, she'd be the equivalent of a kid…" Tony shrugged.

"She still was when she met the others in Valhalla." Thor grumbled, and Tony sighed.

"Yeah yeah, oh, this always bugged her, and I think she'd want to have known…Um, did Loki ever get caught going to Svartalheim?"

Thor flinched, and Clint twitched, causing Tony to shuffle awkwardly.

"_Loki,_ sent Marieta to Midgard? _Ho-_ oh…during his traveling to Svartalheim he met your mother. Of course." He muttered bitterly while Tony lifted an eyebrow.

"…Loki made an exchange with the dwarves. His tricks and plots did not end in his favor and the dwarves begged to decapitate him. However Loki bet his head, and not his neck. Instead for half a century, he was bound with his lips shut for eternal silence." Thor sighed and Tony sighed.

The others flinched.

"…Okay. Today, I have learned that Stark can ride a horse, bend metal with his fists, knows about Svarta-whatever, and is _part god."_ Clint sighed exasperatedly while Tony managed to smile slightly.

"You know, it's actually nicer then you'd know." Tony hummed, crossing legs and practically the image of relaxation.

"First you get this _really_ slow aging thing, so you never really get grey hairs, then you have a _wicked_ alcohol tolerance, not to mention you never get sick. Super senses, super strength-" Tony paused as he head Steve snort slightly, and a smirk curled on his lips.

"Oh? Is that a challenge Rogers?" Tony hummed with a mischievous glint in his eye.

When Nick Fury walked in after four days of his team being missing, he was _not _expecting said team to be surrounding Tony and Steve _arm wrestling_ in the living room while Clint was guzzling down beer next to Thor. Natasha was in the right state of mind, apparently serving as the referee while Bruce was passed out from god knows what.

"What the _hell is going on here?"_

* * *

**There, the challenge. Not my best work, but i had no clue where i was going even from the beginning. :)**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
